Une nouvelle chance
by Miss Silver K
Summary: [Défi Halloween] [UA] L'histoire d'un fantôme qui ne désire que vivre, et d'un Faucheur qui s'identifie un peu trop à lui.
1. Chapter 1

Oof, c'était chaud pour moi XD Voici donc ma part pour le défi d'Halloween du forum Saint Seiya ! (toujours le liens sur mon profil) Ce texte est dédié à Lune du Serpent (désolé Pigeon XD), mais j'espère que ça plaira à tous ;3 C'est un Univers Alternatif à Saint Seiya, mais vous le découvrirez très vite vous-même !  
Mon thème était "Invisible/perte de mémoire", j'espère que ça va passer owo' J'ai essayer de ne pas trop faire d'OOC... Là aussi j'espère que ça va passer XD Enfin bref ! Je vous laisse profiter de cet écrit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'il regardait le ciel sombre, sans aucune étoile, une lune bleue comme seule compagnie. Pour lui, cela semblait faire des heures qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, mais en vérité, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes. Tout était confus, pour lui. Il ne se rappelait de rien, ni de personne. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose; il était mort. Son corps se trouvait étalé sur le sol, privé de sa tête, quelques mètres de rrière lui. Ca ne lui faisait rien ressentir, simplement penser lui était difficile, tout était froid autour de lui, lui-même était gelé, c'était tout ce à quoi son monde se résumait. Il ne fit même pas attention à cette personne qui découvrit son corps avec horreur, à ces hommes qui l'emmenèrent lui et sa tête dans deux sacs séparés, de tout ces gens qui venaient nettoyer, ranger, débarrasser la maison de tout son contenu... Lorsque toute la pièce derrière lui se retrouva vide de tout meuble, lui, se tenait immobile à contempler le ciel, sans fin. Son regard passant de lune à soleil et de soleil à lune, encore et encore. Un cycle infini qui jamais ne le lassait, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, ni engouement ni tristesse.

Des années passèrent, sans que rien ne change. Ce qui devait autrefois être sa maison n'était plus qu'une ruine, que des enfants imprudents venaient visités à la recherche de frissons et sensations fortes. Il ne prêta jamais attention à eux, même lorsque certains, poussé par une dose de courage ou d'inconscience, crièrent à l'attention d'un fantôme quelconque. Pour lui, ils n'existaient pas. Sa contemplation du ciel l'absorbait totalement, jamais il ne pensait pouvoir en sortir, jusqu'à cette nuit où la lune se fit rouge dans le ciel. Un détail qui, pour une raison ou une autre, le fit légèrement réagir. Comme si il commençait à émergé d'un long sommeil. Sommeil qui aurait pu le garder prisonnier encore longtemps, si une voix n'avait pas retentit derrière lui.

-N'est-ce pas une magnifique couleur ?

Quelqu'un venait de lui parler, à lui, directement. Il en était certain. Quelque chose était en train de changer, il commençait petit à petit à reprendre conscience. Il le sentait. Lentement, son corps commença à bouger. Sa tête, pour commencer, tourna légèrement. Puis vint son buste, et ses pieds, qui pour la première fois depuis une éternité, le firent se retourner complètement et faire face à ce nouvel arrivant. Un homme à la chevelure argenté, proche du blanc, et aux yeux rouges. Habillé d'une longue cape noir à capuche, il flottait au-dessus du sol, une faux dans sa main droite reposant sur son épaule. Il le regardait avec un sourire plus malicieux qu'avenant, mais le fantôme ne se sentait pas oppressé par sa présence. Malgré son air sombre et son aura glacé, cet être lui semblait être une lumière dans l'obscurité qui rongeait son âme depuis des années.

-Dis-moi, gamin. Te souviens-tu de ton nom ?

L'être se posa élégamment sur le sol et s'approcha de l'âme confuse. Seul un mouvement négatif et lent de la tête lui répondit. Les mots qui commençaient à émerger dans son esprit se bousculait les uns les autres, le rendant encore incapable d'en prononcer le moindre. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, il sentit quelque chose de nouveau. Le toucher d'une autre personne, des doigts qui se mirent à effleurer son cou. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard encore vide de celui plus flamboyant du faucheur.

-Hm, résultat classique d'une décapitation. Tu as de la chance, tu sais ! Lorsqu'une personne meurt, elle a généralement tout ses souvenirs. Et qui dit souvenirs dit regrets... Tristesse... Désespoir... Folie, éventuellement. Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est pour ça que j'existe ! Pour vous apporter votre délivrance. Il est temps, gamin.

L'homme posa sa seconde main sur sa faux, qu'il leva petit à petit jusqu'au dessus de sa tête. Le fantôme commençait à réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était en train de réaliser ce qui allait lui arriver. Il commençait à ressentir à nouveau...

-Que tu repose en paix pour l'éternité.

Et il était effrayé. Alors que la faux allait s'abattre sur lui, le fantôme bondit sur le côté, évitant le coup. A sa grande surprise, l'argenté ne put faucher que de l'air. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une âme aussi morose puisse être plus rapide que lui. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, qui semblait maintenant terrorisé. L'expression de son visage le déconcerta quelques instants, mais ce n'était pas son genre d'arrêter son boulot en cours de route. Il se tourna donc vers l'âme réticente et s'avança, alors qu'elle reculait au même rythme.

-Ecoute, j'ai pas que ça à faire, alors-

-Non !

-..."non" ?

-Je ne veux pas mourir !

Là, le faucheur s'arrêta brusquement, complètement abasourdi. Il ne tint que quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, sous le regard d'abord confus, puis outré de son opposant.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! J'en ai vu des âmes rebelles, mais des comme toi...? Jamais !

-C-ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis sérieux !

-Justement, c'est ça qui est hilarant, gamin ! Tu es sérieux !

Les joues du fantôme se teintèrent petit à petit de rouge alors que le faucheur se calmait. Celui-ci, de bien meilleur humeur, regarda de nouveau le jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux, rabattant les mèches qui étaient venus se mettre devant son visage.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué... Tu es déjà mort ! Et moi, je suis là pour faire dégager ton âme de sur Terre, rien de plus ! Je suis un faucheur, pas un tueur. Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser faire mon boulot tranquille, ce serait très aimable de ta part !

Honteux, le garçon baissa le regard. Il était enfin capable de ressentir des choses depuis des années de vide, l'une de ces choses étant une envie forte de vivre... Il refusait de tout perdre maintenant. Il était effrayé à l'idée de tout perdre maintenant.

-Je ne veux pas disparaître...

-Bah, c'est pas si terrible, l'après-mort.

-Je... Je ne veux pas mourir...

-Gamin, je viens de te le dire, tu es déjà-

-Je veux VIVRE !

Les mains du fantôme se plaquèrent contre son crâne alors que le monde autour de lui se mit à vibrer de plus en plus fort, faisant trembler la maison jusqu'aux fondations. En quelques secondes, toute les vitres de la maison se brisèrent en un millier de morceaux, et le bois se mit à craquer, menaçant de casser à tout moment. Le faucheur n'eût pas à réfléchir, il se jeta sur l'âme, leva sa faux qui commença à briller d'une lueur doré, puis l'abattit sur le jeune homme qui eût tout juste le temps de lever les yeux avant de se retrouver transpercer par la lame brillante. Aussi rapidement que tout avait commencer, les vibrations s'arrêtèrent, et les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent avant qu'il ne s'effondre contre le faucheur, qui n'eût besoin que d'un bras pour le retenir. Silencieusement, il regarda l'âme maintenant inconsciente qui reposait contre lui. Il devrait le faucher complètement, faire son boulot comme il en avait l'habitude, lui offrir sa rédemption, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La façon dont il avait réagit, ce désir quasi étouffant de vivre à tout prix... Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

-Merde...


	2. Chapter 2

Des ailes noires se déployèrent dans son dos, la jeune âme dans ses bras, le faucheur s'envola, traversant le bois de la maison comme s'il n'existait pas. La lune rouge lui sembla briller encore plus lorsqu'il dépassa les nuages, faisant maintenant face au Sanctuaire, l'endroit où vivaient tout les faucheurs. Un endroit accessible de n'importe quel ciel, se trouvant partout pour eux, nul part pour les êtres mortels. A peine eût-il posé les pieds sur la pierre qu'il entendit une voix bien trop familière à son goût.

-Et bah alors Deathy, je peux savoir ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Depuis quand tu nous ramène des animaux errants à la maison ?

Ledit "Deathy" poussa un soupir agacé. Il savait que son collègue allait faire une remarque comme celle-ci, il était tellement prévisible. Il s'avança, passant à côté de son interlocuteur qui, habitué par son comportement quasi insociable, ne s'en vexa pas le moins du monde.

-Fous-moi la paix, Aphrodite.

-Non mais, sérieusement, Deathmask. Ce n'est pas ton genre de "sauver" des âmes... Tu as une explication ?

-J'avais envie.

-Ce n'est pas-

-Oh putain !

Rageusement, le faucheur se retourna, faisant sursauter son collègue.

-Est-ce que je suis venu te faire chier quand t'as ramené cet "Aiolia" parce-que, je cite, "il est bien trop mignon pour être fauché" ?

-C'est différent ! J'ai toujours eu un coeur, moi ! Et le tiens n'a jamais existé, que je sache.

-Urgh. Je vais pas me répété une troisième fois, fous-moi la paix, Aphro. Ce que je fais avec ceux que je suis censé fauché ne te regarde pas.

Sur ces mots, le furieux faucheur se retourna et se mit à arpenter les nombreuses marches qui le séparait de la dernière maison, là où le démon et l'ange se trouvaient. Aphrodite poussa un soupir. Malgré son sale caractère, il avait passer des moments agréables avec Deathmask, il le considérait comme un ami. Mais il n'avait pas souvent l'impression que c'était réciproque.

-Aphro ! Tu m'attendais ? s'exclama le Faucheur brun qui venait tout juste de se poser aux côtés du bleuté.

-Oui... Et Deathy est arrivé avant toi.

-Sérieux ? Il est toujours en retard ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, soupira-t-il. Il a ramené une âme... Mais ça ne nous regarde pas. J'ai des plans plus intéressant pour nous deux de toute façon. Tu viens ?

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non.

Après un échange de regard complice, les deux hommes se mirent à leur tour à monter les marches du Sanctuaire. Mais au contraire de Deathmask, ils s'arrêtèrent à la cinquième maison.

.  
Deathmask ne s'était jamais sentis aussi anxieux de sa vie. Il était arrivé à la treizième maison et faisait maintenant face aux jumeaux, Saga et Kanon, l'ange et le démon en charge du Sanctuaire des Faucheurs. Autant dire que l'un comme l'autre avait été surpris, pour ne pas dire choqués lorsque l'habituellement implacable Deathmask avait déposé devant eux le corps endormi d'une âme aux longs cheveux blond, en leur demandant d'en faire un des leur. Ca faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant qu'il attendait pendant que les deux hommes discutaient entre eux en chuchotant. L'ange Saga, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, semblait être de son côté, bien qu'un peu perturbé, il restait relativement calme face à la situation. Mais son jumeau Kanon, un démon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux dont le blanc était noir et les pupilles rouges également, semblait beaucoup moins convaincu. Et même si il chuchotait, il était plus bruyant que son frère, assez pour que Deathmask puisse discerner quelques mots. Il pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient refuser sa requête, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils se séparèrent tout les deux pour retourner s'asseoir sur leurs fauteuils respectifs. Se tenant fièrement, le dos droit, Saga s'éclaircît la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Hm. Faucheur Deathmask, nous avons prit notre décision. Kardia, l'actuel Faucheur de la huitième maison, est ici depuis bien longtemps que tout autres faucheurs. Il est en âge de prendre sa retraite si il le désire. Si tu veux donc faire de cette âme un faucheur...

-J'dois demander à Kardia de crever ?

-N'interromps pas mon frère, imbécile !

-Kanon.

Le plus jeune des jumeaux, qui était sur le point de se lever, s'affala dans sa chaise en poussant un soupir agacé. Il surveillait méchamment le jeune faucheur qu'il ne portait vraiment pas dans son coeur.

-Donc, comme je le disais... Pour que nous fassions de ce garçon un faucheur, il faut qu'il vienne nous voir en compagnie de Kardia, et que celui-ci nous dise de vive voix qu'il veut lui céder sa place. A ce moment là, nous accèderons à ta requête.

-Et t'as deux semaines pour le faire.

-Tout à fait. Passer cette limite, Kanon se chargera personnellement de faire disparaître son âme.

Un poids s'en alla soudainement des épaules de Deathmask. Deux semaines, c'était largement assez. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le blond allait vouloir être faucheur pour ne pas mourir, et Kardia en avait sûrement rien à faire de sa vie maintenant. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'il allait sûrement adoré retrouvé ! Où qu'il se trouve... Il est vrai qu'il ignorait complètement ce qui arrivait aux faucheurs lorsqu'ils mouraient. Mais qu'importe ! Pour lui, c'était dans la poche ! Il contena tout de même sa joie, et se leva avant de soulever le corps du jeune homme.

-Merci.

Calmement, il quitta la treisième maison, et descendit les marches de tout le sanctuaire jusqu'à arrivé à la sienne, la quatrième. Juste au moment où il déposa le corps, celui-ci réagît. Son visage se crispa légèrement alors qu'il poussa un geignement. Deathmask ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il se contenta de le regarder pendant qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Le jeune homme regarda lentement autour de lui, essayant d'analysé l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, la situation dans laquelle il était... Pendant plusieurs secondes, son regard s'attarda sur le faucheur, avant qu'il ne réagisse enfin. Il poussa un cri de surprise et se redressa brusquement avant de s'éloigner, tellement vite qu'il se cogna la tête contre le mur contre lequel se trouvait le lit. L'impact eut pour effet de le calmer tout de suite, au moins. Il posa ses mains sur l'arrière de son crâne, en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Deathmask ne put s'empêcher de rire face à tant de maladresse et de panique, ce qui ne plaisait pas à l'autre.

-Tu trouve ça amusant ?

-Heu, ouais ! Et pas qu'un peu ! C'est pas comme si tu pouvais vraiment te blesser de toute façon, t'es mort, tu te souviens ?

-Peut-être, mais c'est quand même pas agréable...

-Bah, tu t'en remettras.

De nouveau, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, cette fois-ci avec plus d'attention. Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit, mais c'était sûr, il n'était plus sur Terre, et il n'était pas au Paradis non plus... Peut-être en Enfer, vu la personne qu'il devait se taper maintenant.

-Où...?

-T'es au Sanctuaire, notre maison à nous, les Faucheurs.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne m'as pas fauché...?

Le regard brillant qu'il lui adressa surprît Deathmask. Il sentit ses joues chauffés et détourna le regard, espérant que sa gêne ne pouvait pas se voir sur son visage... Malheureusement pour lui, c'était bel et bien le cas, et ça arracha un sourire au blond.

-Merci.

-Ouais enfin t'emballe pas non plus, t'es pas encore complètement sauvé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'une âme sans corps ne peut pas juste... se balader librement où elle veut. C'est interdit, et dangereux, les âmes des morts qui peuvent encore ressentir des émotions peuvent devenir tarés. Je suis passé par là, je sais ce que c'est.

En voyant l'air inquiet qu'afficha soudainement l'âme, il se sentit obligé de rapidement rajouté:

-Enfin j'vais mieux maintenant ! En tant que faucheur, j'ai plus de contrôle sur mes émotions, tout ça. Chez une âme, ils s'intensifient de plus en plus au fil du temps, et vu notre nombre, on peut pas toujours être là rapidement. Tu dois t'en être rendu compte.

-Heu... Plus ou moins... C'est un peu flou... Est-ce que je vais devenir fou, alors ?

-Y'a des chances.

-Mais-

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai une solution pour toi !

Le faucheur s'assît sur le bord du lit, bien vite rejoins par la très intéressé âme qui était prête à tout pour rester en vie. Si il y avait une solution, il la prendrait sans hésité !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Deviens un faucheur !

Ok, peut-être qu'il allait hésité un peu, finalement.

-Quoi...?

-Y'a un type, Kardia, il habite dans la huitième maison et il est là depuis plus de 300 ans. Tu peux devenir Faucheur à sa place.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions...?

-Nope. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

L'âme poussa un soupir.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est juste... Je vais devoir tuer des gens pour avoir le droit de vivre ?

-On tue pas les gens, on les fauche.

-Oui, mais-

-Ecoute, t'as pas à décidé tout de suite, je vais te faire visiter, t'expliquer un peu les choses, te présenter aux autres tout ça, et si t'es d'accord faudra juste convaincre Kardia. Ok ?

-Ok...

-Cool ! Maintenant faut te trouver un nom.

Le blond hocha la tête, il est vrai qu'il ne s'en souvenait toujours pas, ni de son prénom, ni de son passé. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, seul le silence se faisait entendre. Bientôt, les froissements des draps que le blond tripotait nerveusement. Deathmask lui jetait quelques coups d'oeil discret sans trop s'attarder, puis, une idée lui vint soudainement en tête, et il se leva énergiquement, surprenant le second.

-Aha ! Je sais ! Tu vas t'appeler Milo !

-Milo...? J'aime bien. Pourquoi ce nom ?

-C'est le nom du chien que j'avais quand j'étais gosse !

-Pardon ?

Le jeune homme se leva, énervé d'être réduit à devoir reprendre le prénom d'un animal.

-Tu veux me donner le nom d'un chien ?

-Bah quoi, c'est cool comme nom !

-Enfin- Peut-être, mais- Tu me réduis à un chien !

-Quoi, t'as un problème avec les chiens ?

-Heu... Probablement pas...?

-Alors tu t'appelleras Milo ! Enchanté, moi c'est Deathmask !

Le fraichement renommé Milo baissa le regard vers la main qui lui était tendu. Il hésita quelques instants, avant de finalement la prendre, acceptant son nouveau titre. Mais avant qu'il ne put dire la moindre chose, il se retrouva soudainement tiré par le Faucheur qui l'entraîna vers l'extérieur de la chambre.

-On a deux semaines pour te convaincre et convaincre Kardia de te laisser devenir un Faucheur ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps !


	3. Chapter 3

Ils dévalaient tout les deux les marches du Sanctuaire, à une telle vitesse que Milo manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Il faut dire que le Faucheur ne faisait pas vraiment gaffe à lui, il voulait juste le convaincre rapidement, puis convaincre tout aussi vite Kardia. Il aura tout le temps de s'excuser pour les possibles gaffes qu'il aura commis après. A peine arrivé à la deuxième maison, les deux hommes tombèrent sur Aldébaran, sans doute le plus imposant des faucheurs, mais également celui avec le plus de coeur.

-Deathmask ! Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Dis-moi quel est la charmante personne à tes côtés ?

Ravi du compliment, Milo sourît et salua le grand gaillard d'un hochement de tête alors que Deathmask s'occupait de le présenté.

-C'est une âme que je devais fauché, il s'appelle Milo et il va remplacer Kardia en tant que Faucheur !

-Oui enfin, ce n'est pas encore décidé... se sentit obliger de rajouter le blond, encore incertain.

-Oh, waw, si je m'attendais à ça... Et bien, enchanté, Milo ! Je m'appelle Aldébaran, je suis le Faucheur de la deuxième maison. Je serais ravi de travailler à tes côtés, si jamais tu deviens un Faucheur !

Amicalement, Aldébaran tendit la main, que Milo prit volontiers. Geste qu'il regretta aussitôt que le grand homme la serra avec une force quasi monstrueuse, qui lui arracha un couinement douloureux. Réalisant aussitôt son erreur, Aldébaran le lâcha immédiatement, confus et légèrement paniqué.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé, je ne contrôle pas toujours ma force ! Tu as vraiment mal ?

-Non, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas... Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être blessé de toute façon ! Haha...

Sans surprise, il put entendre un petit rire très moqueur à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers Deathmask, qui tentait de se retenir de rire plus, une main plaqué contre sa bouche alors qu'il regardait Milo en retour. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard furieux, mais ne fît aucune remarque oral sur son comportement. Heureusement, le karma fait bien les choses ! Et l'habitant de la deuxième maison, surtout, qui vint donner une tape "gentille" à l'arrière de la tête de l'albinos. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement de rire et geignit à la place, ce qui fit un grand plaisir au plus jeune.

-Merci, Aldébaran.

-Je t'en prie !

Après avoir fait un clin d'oeil complice au blond, Aldébaran s'empressa de partir pour évité de subir la colère du susceptible Deathmask, qui aimait se foutre de la gueule des autres, mais pas l'inverse. Voyant qu'il était prêt à suivre le grand gaillard, Milo lui attrapa prestement le poignet et se mit à partir du côté opposé. A son tour de le traîné, tiens !

-Hey ! Attends une minute !

-Je ne peux pas attendre, j'ai deux semaines pour être convaincu de devenir un Faucheur et pour convaincre ce "Kardia" de me laisser sa place, et on a encore des faucheurs à me présenter, non ?

-Heu... Ouais !

-Ne perdons pas de temps alors !

Le Faucheur poussa un soupir, mais lâcha tout de même un sourire. C'est vrai, il devait faire vite ! Le plus tôt Milo sera convaincu, le plus tôt il pourra se détendre. De plus, ça compagnie n'était pas vraiment déplaisante... Pensée que même le blond partageait à son égard, sans qu'il ne le sache.

Arrivés dans la première maison, les deux compères purent constater que l'endroit était vide. Ce à quoi Deathmask expliqua qu'il devait sûrement encore être sur Terre, après tout, Faucheur est un travail à temps plein ! Milo proposa de remonter les marches pour aller voir dans les autres maisons si les Faucheurs respectifs s'y trouvaient, mais ni lui ni Deathmask n'avait envie de grimper toute ces marches. Surtout Deathmask qui avait déjà fait l'aller-retour il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il optèrent donc pour s'installer sur les marches en face de la première maison, et attendre que les autres viennent à eux pour faire les présentations. Un moment parfait pour parler tranquillement, juste tout les deux.

-Est-ce que les Faucheurs ont besoin de manger ?

-Techniquement, non, on est plus ou moins mort, notre coeur ne bat plus, notre corps ne vieillit plus, il stagne. On ne peut pas prendre de poids, ni en perdre. Et même si certains de nos organes ne sont plus vraiment censé fonctionner... On peut toujours manger et boire normalement, et chier et pisser aussi.

La joli tournure de phrase fit grimacer le blond de dégoût.

-Charmant.

-Quoi ? J'explique juste comment sont les choses.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de subitilité...?

-Oui et je m'en bat la raie des fesses. Bref, on peut donc faire ce qu'un humain vivant peut faire, et certains d'entre nous le font volontiers pour se sentir plus... bah, humain, justement. C'est un bon moyen pour pas finir dépressif, tu vois.

-Je... Je pense... Et donc, j'ai besoin de manger, moi ?

-Bah non, toi t'es encore très mort. T'as besoin de rien.

-Oh.

-En même temps t'es mort depuis des années, non ? Tu devrais t'en être rendu compte que t'as besoin de rien pour... rester mort.

-Comment tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis mort ? Même moi je n'arrive pas à savoir ! C'est beaucoup trop flou, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que j'avais froid, et... et c'est tout. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'autre chose...

-Oh, les Faucheurs ont cette capacité de percevoir depuis combien de temps un type est mort. Est-ce que t'as encore froid ?

Milo écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que non, en effet, il n'avait plus froid. Il baissa le regard vers ses mains, qui étaient étrangement chaudes. C'était agréable. Il se sentait presque vivant...

-Non...

Le Faucheur sourît. Son aile droite apparu dans son dos et vint entouré la jeune âme. Surprit par ce geste, le blond tourna le visage vers lui, qui n'osait regarder que l'horizon.

-De rien.

-Deathmask-

Alors qu'il allait demander au Faucheur la raison de son comportement, il fût soudainement interrompu par une nouvelle personne qui se posa brusquement devant eux, les faisant sursauter. Deathmask s'empressa de ranger son aile, histoire que ce nouvel arrivant ne pense pas qu'il possède effectivement un coeur. L'homme avait de longs cheveux bleu, plein dépis, et, en plus de sa tenue de Faucheur habituel, il possédait une longue écharpe rouge. Alors qu'il se redressait en repliant ses ailes précédemment grandes ouvertes, Milo sentit un désagréable frisson parcourir son échine en découvrant le sourire sadique qui étirait les lèvres de cet inconnu.

-Hey.

-Kardia !

Le blond se tourna vers Deathmask, choqué, alors qu'il était en train de se relever. C'était lui, Kardia ? Il était dans la merde. A son tour, il se leva rapidement mais garda le regard baissé, pour ne pas recroiser celui plutôt effrayant du plus vieux Faucheur.

-Tu tombe à pic ! Je te présente Milo. Milo, Kardia.

-E-enchanté...

La main légèrement tremblante, il la tendit tout de même vers Kardia, évitant toujours son regard. Celui-ci prit bien son temps pour observer cette âme, avant de lui prendre la main. Sa poigne était ferme, mais définitivement rien à voir avec celle d'Aldébaran, bien heureusement !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, p'tit ?

-Il est là pour prendre ta place.

Milo tourna rapidement la tête vers Deathmask, puis fronça les sourcils en lui donnant un coup de coude, le faisant sursauter. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Il allait se faire tué... Enfin, fauché par ce type ! C'était sûr ! Il avait l'air d'être prêt à le manger à tout instant !

-Oh, vraiment ?

A la surprise du blond, Kardia lui lâcha la main en souriant, d'une manière tellement gentille qu'il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il craignait pour sa mort, tout de suite.

-Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non je voulais devenir faucheur !

-Mais ça ne saurait tarder !

-Deathmask, ta gueule s'il te plais !

Milo sursauta en entendant le plus âgé rire aux éclats. Par réflexe, il alla se cacher derrière son ami albinos qui, si il était surpris, restait tout de même plutôt fier d'être celui qui doive le protégé et sur qui il sentait qu'il pouvait compter. Se sentir comme un chevalier blanc, ça faisait du bien, parfois ! Pas assez pour qu'il se mette à faire l'âme charitable pour tout le monde, cependant.

-Je ne cèderais ma place qu'à celui qui aura un désir de vivre plus brûlant que le miens. Bonne chance, gamin.

Après une petite tape donner sur la tête du blond, Kardia déploya de nouveau ses ailes et s'envola pour traverser les douzes maisons. Chose dangereuse et interdite, mais ce n'est pas comme si il s'en souciait. Si la gravité n'était pas aussi intense au-dessus des maisons, il serait passé par là volontier. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois qu'il eût disparu de sa vue, Milo donna à nouveau un coup de coude à Deathmask comme vengeance pour avoir parler pour lui de la sorte.

-Hey !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu sais que je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision !

-Je sais, mais je connais bien ton cas. Je sais que tu vas accepter.

L'âme ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Deathmask avait l'air vraiment sûr de lui, et ça l'agaçait autant que ça l'intriguait. Il poussa un soupir et décida de ne rien répliqué à ça. Après tout, il était vraiment tenté. La mort lui faisait beaucoup trop peur pour qu'il l'accepte ainsi sans rien faire. Il voulait vivre, plus que tout au monde. Pensif, il croisa les bras et dirigea son regard vers l'horizon. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il resta ainsi, silencieux, bientôt rejoins par le Faucheur qui n'osa pas interrompre son silence. Il se sentait tellement bien ce moment, après vraisemblablement des années à se contenter d'être une statue glacée, c'était étrange...

-Deathmask...

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que je peux voler...?

Le Faucheur se tourna vers lui, à peine surpris par sa question. Il s'était posé la même, à une époque. Avant d'être Faucheur. Et même avant de mourir. Mais bien sûr, il s'était bien vite rendu compte que même en le voulant très fort, une personne vivante ne pouvait pas voler. Il était retenu par son corps qui était bien trop lourd. Mais une âme libre, en revanche...  
Doucement, il prit l'une des mains de Milo et le fit tourner vers lui. Puis, il prit sa seconde main, et ses ailes se déployèrent dans son dos.

-Tu veux essayer ?

Anxieux, Milo hocha néanmoins la tête. Satisfait de cette réponse, Deathmask battit ses ailes et quitta le sol de quelques centimètres.

-Respire profondément et ferme les yeux. Laisse-toi complètement aller. Imagine que tu es une feuille morte qui se fait emportée par le vent.

-Une feuille morte ? Vraiment ?

-Tu veux voler oui ou merde ?

Le blond poussa un soupir, pas vraiment convaincu. Il fallait dire que l'enseignant qu'il avait n'était sûrement pas le meilleur du Sanctuaire... Mais il voulait vraiment s'envoler. Alors il obéit et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là que c'était étrange qu'il pouvait encore respirer, alors qu'il n'en avait même pas besoin. L'image d'une feuille morte apparu dans son esprit, et il l'imagina suivre le courant du vent, tourbillonner avec légèreté dans les airs. Il l'imagina presque toucher le sol avant de se faire emporter de nouveau par un coup de vent, et bientôt, la feuille n'eût plus besoin d'aide pour voler. Elle se dirigeait elle-même, peut importe les obstacles, elle volait et ne toucha plus jamais le sol. Il sourit, rêvant d'être à la place de cette feuille qui parcourait le monde de son imagination. Son corps lui sembla être plus léger, il lui sembla bouger, et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il glapît en réalisant que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Waw, t'as été rapide !

Il releva le regard vers le Faucheur, qui semblait réellement impressionné.

-Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours avant de réussir ! Et toi t'y arrive en dix secondes avec un maître comme moi ? Chapeau bas, je pensais pas que c'était possible ! C'est peut-être parce-que tu n'as plus tes souvenirs, c'est plus facile de trouver la paix intérieur pour toi ?

Milo se mit à rire comme un bienheureux. Il était fier de lui, savoir qu'il avait réussit si vite à faire quelque chose qui prenait beaucoup plus de temps aux autres... Ah, il n'avait plus envie de penser. Il voulait juste en profiter. Il s'empressa donc de tirer Deathmask avec lui pour s'éloigner du sanctuaire, voir à quoi ressemblait son monde d'en haut ! Et le Faucheur le comprit rapidement. Il lâcha une de ses mains, et ce fût à son tour d'entraîner l'âme. Il le guida rapidement jusqu'aux nuage qui se trouvaient devant le Sanctuaire, et s'empressa de les traverser, à la surprise de Milo qui se cacha les yeux avec son autre bras, ayant peur de tomber. Mais une fois passé, Deathmask s'arrêta. Ils avaient une belle vue sur la ville de nuit, de là où ils étaient. Il se tourna vers son ami, et mit la main sur l'avant bras qui lui cachait les yeux, pour l'abaisser petit à petit.

-Je te tiens, t'inquiète pas. Même si tu tombe, je te rattraperais. Et puis souviens-toi que t'es déjà mort, tu risque rien !

-La ferme...

Petit à petit, Milo fût bien obligé d'enlever son bras. Même si il était mort, il restait humain, et il avait peur pour rien! Mais en découvrant la vue, sa peur sembla s'envoler loin de lui. C'était vraiment magnifique, jamais il n'aurait pu rêvé mieux. Les yeux brillants, il commença à lâcher inconsciemment la main de Deathmask et à bouger lentement, désireux de découvrir plus de son propre monde, sous ce nouvel angle de vue. Le Faucheur le suivait de prêt, mais il ne faisait même plus attention à lui. Il n'avait toujours aucun de ses souvenirs, mais cette ville lui était familière. Il se sentait à sa place. La confiance avait entièrement remplacé la peur, et bientôt, sa vitesse augmenta. Il descendit soudainement piquet, à la surprise de Deathmask qui s'arrêta tout à coup pour l'observer. L'âme descendit de plusieurs mètres en quelques secondes, puis remonta soudainement en tournant sur lui-même, tourbillonnant. Un rire lui échappa, il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Le Faucheur ria légèrement, quelque chose l'attendrissait chez ce garçon. Il lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de point... Ou plutôt, il ressemblait à celui qu'il avait été, à une époque. Sans plus attendre, il rejoignit Milo et ses figures aériennes qui se faisait de plus en plus osé.  
Le temps n'existait plus pour eux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Deathmask se lâchait réellement, dansant en compagnie d'un Milo surexcité. Ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'à effleurer le sol avant de remonter jusqu'aux nuages, tournant en ronds comme si ils essayaient de former une tornade. Ils étaient invisibles aux yeux de tous. Tous étaient invisibles à leurs yeux. La fatigue, ils ne pouvaient pas la ressentir. Ainsi, lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, c'est à ce moment que Milo s'arrêta enfin, surpris d'avoir passé plusieurs heures dans le ciel en compagnie de son ami Faucheur. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il s'était arrêté, s'empressa de le rejoindre. Son regard se dirigea à son tour vers le lever du soleil. Combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était arrêter pour simplement observer le ciel...? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si il l'avait même déjà fait. Il faut dire que c'était quelque chose de très fleur bleu, ça ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Et pourtant, en ce moment même, il n'avait rien contre le fait de juste se poser en compagnie de Milo et attendre que le soleil atteigne le milieu du ciel en sa compagnie. Au diable les âmes qui attendent encore d'être fauchés, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

-Deathmask.

-Oui ?

-...Je veux devenir un Faucheur.


	4. Chapter 4

Milo avait prit sa décision. Il ne savait pas bien ce qui l'avait convaincu, mais en voyant le soleil apparaître, quelque chose avec fait "clic" dans son cerveau. Devenir Faucheur n'était pas si terrible, au contraire, ce métier était sûrement primordiale. Comme l'avait dit Deathmask, les âmes sans corps peuvent devenir fous, souffrir, complètement soumis à leurs émotions et leurs sentiments. Et sans personne pour le fauché, il serait rester une statue vide et froide pour l'éternité. Il voulait vivre, et si il pouvait apporter la paix aux morts également... Il voulait le faire. Il voulait se rendre utile. Donner leur rédemption aux âmes des défunts, jusqu'à être prêt à recevoir la sienne. Finalement, il tourna la tête et sourît à Deathmask, qui le lui rendit bien.

-Tu avais raison, on dirait.

-Evidemment. Tu en doutais ?

Le blanc tendit la main à son futur collègue, qui n'hésita pas à la prendre. Ensemble, ils remontèrent tranquillement jusqu'aux nuages et regagnèrent le sanctuaire. Milo avait encore des futurs collègues à rencontrer.

.

Ca faisait une semaine, maintenant. Milo avait eut l'occasion de croiser chaque Faucheur, et il devait l'avouer, aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi effrayant que Kardia. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, semblait avoir disparu durant cette semaine. Et ça commençait à stresser Milo. Deathmask lui avait dit que le démon Kanon s'occupera lui-même de le faucher si il ne se présentait pas avec Kardia pour échanger leur place après les deux semaines passés. Et il avait vraiment l'impression que le pire allait arrivé. En ce moment même, il était seul, car même si Deathmask était prêt à rester avec lui h24 pendant deux semaines, il se trouvait obligé par les jumeaux de faire son boulot. Jumeaux que d'ailleurs, le blond n'avait pas encore eût l'occasion de rencontrer... Et il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas essayer. Ils restaient en permanence dans la treisième maison, et lui n'avait jamais dépassé la douzième.

Assit sur les marches se trouvant devant la première maison, il attendait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire, Kardia n'était nul part au Sanctuaire, et il était la seule personne qu'il devait voir en ce moment même. Ca faisait près d'une heure, maintenant. Si Deathmask avait été là, il ne s'ennuyerait sûrement pas autant... Finalement, il ne put pas supporter plus, et il se leva. Il avait besoin de se dépenser. D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea donc vers le bord du sanctuaire, là où la pierre laissait place aux nuages et au vide. Il ne pouvait pas voir le monde, d'ici. Mais il fixa le bas comme si il le pouvait. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il resta immobile ainsi, à se demander si il devrait vraiment partir... C'était interdit, Deathmask lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir sans lui. Mais le Sanctuaire était tellement restreint, il ne pouvait pas voler librement, ici. Juste quelques minutes... Il ne partirait que quelques minutes.  
Milo se retourna, étendit les bras et ferma les yeux. Après avoir passer un long soupir, il se laissa tomber en arrière... Mais alors qu'il basculait, quelque chose l'arrêta soudainement dans sa course. Il sentit des bras passé autour de son torse et le soulever, le faisant décollé du sol contre son gré. Il glapit et tourna la tête pour voir qui avait osé l'arrêté, s'attendant à voir Deathmask... Mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, il s'agissait de Kardia lui-même, qui lui offrit un sourire aussi effrayant que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

-Haha, c'est la première fois que je vois l'âme d'un mort qui essaye de se tuer !

Milo fronça les sourcils alors que ses joues se rougirent légèrement. Gêné, il se contenta de grogner en réponse, alors que le huitième Faucheur le déposait de nouveau sur les pierres du Sanctuaire.

-Je n'allais pas me suicidé, juste y penser serait en total opposition avec ce que je souhaite réellement.

-Oh ? Et que souhaites-tu, exactement ?

Maintenant face à face, les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Leurs yeux brûlaient de détermination, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ceux de Milo étaient plus intensent.

-Je veux vivre, plus, bien plus que tout au monde. Je veux devenir un Faucheur et offrir leur rédemption et leur délivrance aux âmes des morts.

-C'est tout ?

-...Pardon ?

Le Faucheur ricana et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres raisons de rester ici en tant que Faucheur ?

-Heu... Je ne crois pas...?

-Hah ! Tu n'en es même pas sûr ! Quelqu'un d'aussi indécis n'est pas prêt à reprendre mon poste. A bientôt, p'tit.

-A-attends !

Milo tendit la main pour retenir le bleuté, mais c'était trop tard, il avait déployer ses ailes et s'était envolé, quittant à nouveau le Sanctuaire. Le blond avait la désagréable impression qu'il était revenu pour se foutre de sa gueule et rien de plus. Enervé, il serra les poings, se retenant de frapper le premier pilier à sa portée. Il retourna s'asseoir sur les marches, et ne dût attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir surgir Deathmask des nuages. Etrangement, la simple vu de ce Faucheur en particulier suffît à alléger son coeur de nouveau. Il se leva, alors que son ami vint se poser devant lui, sourire aux lèvres.

-Waw, tu m'as attendu ici depuis que je suis partis ?

-Je n'avais d'autres choses à faire. Et puis j'attendais voir si Kardia allait apparaître...

-Et ?

-Et... il est arrivé, s'est foutu de ma gueule, et est repartit.

Deathmask pouffa de rire en s'imaginant la scène. Encore une fois, le voir se moquer de la sorte ne plut pas au blondinet.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Deathmask !

-Bah un peu quand même ! Dis-moi alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dis, exactement ?

-Que j'étais trop indécis pour qu'il me donne son poste... Mais c'est sa faute aussi ! Il m'a posé une question bizarre !

-Un question bizarre...? Demanda Deathmask en haussant un sourcil. Laquelle ?

-Je lui ai dis que je voulais vivre et devenir un Faucheur, tout ça, et il m'a demandé si il n'y avait pas une autre raison pour laquelle je voulais rester ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-J'ai hésité et lui ai dis que non, et c'est là qu'il-

-Oh, alors je ne suis pas une des raisons pour lesquelles tu veux rester ici ?

Bon acteur qu'il était, Deathmask fit une moue triste pour appuyer ses propos. Il s'apprêta à rire à la vue de l'expression surprise qu'affichait Milo, mais lorsqu'il vit ses joues se teinté de rouge et son visage passé de surprit à gêné, au point qu'il n'osait plus le regarder en face, il resta complètement sans voix.

-M... Milo...?

Ne désirant que fuir, le blond se retourna soudainement et commença à marcher rapidement du côté opposé à Deathmask, comme si de rien n'était. Celui-ci n'allait bien sûr pas le laisser s'éloigner ainsi, et le suivit sans hésité, décidé à avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait maintenant.

-Milo.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ?

-Je suis fatigué.

-Tu es mort, tu ne peux pas être fatigué.

-Oui, et bien j'ai quand même envie de dormir alors laisse-moi tranquille.

-Milo.

-Quoi ?!

Sans réfléchir, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le Faucheur. Mais en voyant le sourire malicieux de celui-ci, il perdit le peut de confiance qui venait de grimper en lui et baissa le regard encore une fois. Doucement, Deathmask put s'approcher sans problème et venir chuchoter à l'oreille de son un peu plus qu'ami:

-Allons dans ma maison.

Puis, il passa à côté de Milo, qui, après quelques instants, finit tout de même par le suivre. C'est que le Faucheur avait une réputation, quand même ! Il n'allait pas exposer une partie tendre de lui à la vue de tous, faut pas déconner ! Mais, une fois tranquille dans la partie habitable de sa maison, seul avec le blond, il put enfin prendre celui-ci dans ses bras sans crainte d'être repérer par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sérieux, t'avais pas à me faire succomber aussi vite, tu sais.

Riant légèrement malgré la gêne, Milo lui rendit son étreinte et ferma les yeux. C'était étrange, la façon dont il était attiré par cet homme. Et celui-ci pensait la même chose. Ils n'étaient l'un comme l'autre pas très sûr qu'il s'agissait réellement d'amour, mais ils allaient avoir tout le temps de le découvrir une fois qu'ils auraient mit la main sur ce satané Kardia. Pour le moment, ils profitaient de ce moment comme si il s'agissait de leur dernier ensemble. Et quand, après plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent enfin, ce ne fût pas sans un petit baiser chaste initié par Deathmask. Ah, si Aphrodite le voyait, il se foutrait de sa gueule pour ne même pas avoir sortit un bout de langue. Et il lui foutrait un pain pour qu'il se la ferme, évidemment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne se quittèrent plus pendant les trois jours suivant, attendant ensemble l'arrivée de Kardia, qui enfin, finit par montrer le bout de son nez. Milo et Deathmask lui étaient littéralement tomber dessus dès qu'il eût posé les pieds sur le sol du Sanctuaire, le plaquant contre le sol avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.  
Une fois le choc passé, il se mit à ses débattre comme si sa seconde vie en dépendait. Mais entre Deathmask qui s'était tranquillement assit sur son dos, et Milo qui se trouvait devant lui et maintenant ses poignets bien plus fort que son apparence pouvait le laisser penser, il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre.

-Bandes d'enfoirés ! Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?

-Il nous reste quatre jours pour te convaincre de me céder ta place, je te rappelle ! Mais comme tu n'est là qu'un jour sur sept, faut bien qu'on trouve un moyen de te retenir !

-Ouais ! Aller, fais pas ta pute ! On sait très bien toi comme moi que tu veux pas garder ce poste ! Dégel te manque trop !

Le nom de son amant Faucheur, partit, à son goût, trop tôt, Kardia se calma immédiatement. Milo ne savait pas qui était ce "Dégel", visiblement Deathmask n'avait pas jugé utile de lui parler de cette personnne, mais son prénom avait un effet inattendu sur le Faucheur volatile. Après quelques instants de silence, finalement, Kardia abandonna dans un soupir.

-Ok, d'abord vous me laissez me relever, et après on parle.

Deathmask et Milo échangèrent un regard, avant d'hocher la tête en coeur. Le blond lâcha les poignets du plus vieux tandis que l'albinos se leva et rejoignit les côtés de son... "ami", qui, dans sa grande bonté, aida Kardia à se relever. Une fois droit, celui-ci s'épousseta et regarda de nouveau le blond, déterminé à avoir la réponse qu'il désirait.

-Tu veux vraiment devenir un Faucheur, hein ?

-Encore plus que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Un nouveau silence. Kardia soupira, puis sourit, d'une façon que Milo trouva réellement douce, cette fois-ci. Le bleuté posa une main sur son épaule, avant de dire:

-Allons voir les jumeaux.

.

Se tenant droit à l'entrée de la huitième maison, la tenue des faucheurs sur son dos, Milo regardait l'horizon avec une nostalgie qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Ca y est, il était Faucheur. Plus une simple âme à deux doigts de disparaître. Il était immortel, incapable de mourir, du moins, jusqu'au jour où il ne se sentira prêt à céder à son tour sa place à un nouvel arrivant. Les choses semblaient s'être passé si vite... Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, il avait posé les pieds dans la treisième maison pour la première fois (enfin, consciemment, la première fois où Deathmask l'avait emmené, il dormait). Il devait avouer que les jumeaux l'avaient un peu intimidé, avec leurs yeurs rouges... Surtout le démon Kanon. En même temps, pour un démon, il ne faisait pas aussi peur qu'il l'imaginait. Il devait l'avouer, il avait été ému face à la disparition de Kardia. Bon, pas par ses dernières paroles, parce-que la seule chose que son égo l'avait laissé dire était "je suis content de pas avoir à me coltiner vos sales têtes pour le restant de mes jours !", mais son sourire heureux couplé à un regard triste, et résigné... La façon dont il avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui que ses vêtements... Il regarda ses mains. Il se sentait un peu plus lourd, maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'une âme. Ses bras entourèrent son ventre et une tête vint se poser sur son épaule dans un soupir, lui arrachant un sourire.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ?

-Je ne sais pas... J'appréhende un peu...

-Tu n'es pas heureux ?

Milo resta silencieux, pendant quelques secondes. Trop longues secondes, pour Deathmask. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de s'inquiéter que le blond posa sa tête contre la sienne.

-Si...

Satisfait par cette réponse, le blanc ferma les yeux. Alors que le soleil se couchait, les deux Faucheurs rejoignirent la toute nouvelle chambre à coucher de Milo. Car, même si il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, il voulait bien commencer sa nouvelle vie en compagnie de celui qui semblait être son nouvel amant. Profiter de sa présence avant de commencer à faucher des gens. C'était, pour lui, un bon début.


End file.
